David Archuleta
David Archuleta is the finest human being to have ever lived. He's an angel. Winner David's middle name, which he fully lives up to. However, he pretends that it's actually James so that everyone else won't feel like too much of a failure. Geneology According to New York's The Vulture, Archuleta was beamed down directly from Heaven, so this topic doesn't apply to him. Early Life He was born in Miami, FL, and moved to Murray, UT when he was 6. He entered the Utah Talent Competition and had a panic attack, but won. Then went on the the second season of Star Search and won. Awards and Honors American Idol David Archuleta won season 7 by a landslide -- 792 million votes. However, due to the producers' hate of extreme awesomeness, most of those votes were thrown out. Teen Choice Awards *Won 2008's Most fanatic Fans award. *Won Best Smile *His fans are nuts. If you ever see one, run in the other direction. (See explanation below.) Musical Influences Archuleta has been influenced by many talented and notable artists. Some include Jason Mraz, John Mayer, Natasha Bedingfield, Eva Cassidy, Kirk Franklin, and Sara Bareaaallies?????????? (Archie, spell it for me. I know you can.) Fans *Consists of teens, adults, boys, girls, babies, toddlers, and aquatic sea creatures (whales like to harmonize) Archumania Archumania is sweeping the nation, nay, the WORLD!!! It cannot be denied, and must not be ignored. Archumania is a term that is used to describe the intense fan frenzy (particularly demonstrated by young teen girls) directed toward the uber-amazing phenom, David Archuleta. The word is a portmanteau of "Archuleta" and "mania". Really, no single person can take credit for creating the term. Anybody who does is a liar. Many fans across the world are known to have Archumania (and are thus known as "Archies", "Arch Angels, or "Archumaniacs") which hit the United States and the rest of the galaxy hard after Archuleta performed on American Idol in the spring of 2008. 'Archumania' is characterised by intense levels of hysteria demonstrated by fans both during the actual concerts played by the band (during which the level of screaming was often so loud as to completely drown out the music) and during the band's arrivals and travels to and from locations. (see also crazies) Likes/Dislikes Likes *Being tickled. He's EXTREMELY ticklish and he says he hates it, but we all know he just said that so he'd constantly be touched by the crazies (aka, his fans). Seriously, the guy loves the ladies. *Nutterbutters *Orange Juice *Kristy Lee Cook. Shh! Don't tell anyone! *His (crazy) amazing fans at IDF and everywhere else across the globe. *Concerts *Being #2 *Church slacks *Doodling (especially upside down peace signs!) *Lettuce (cuz it's like crunchy water - Lettuce Boy!) *Running *Bonnie Hunt's cup *Playing Brick Breaker *SINGING!!! *Vanilla Ice Cream (Cuz it's plain, sweet, and simple like him!) *Honey "Nut" Bunches Of Oats (It's like Corn Flakes only really good!) *Pad Thai (Thai food is the way to go!) *Chapstick (even though he keeps losing it) *Yoshi (Gosh, he sleeps with the dang thing!) *Water Dislikes *The Seacrest *Being given thousands of Nutterbutters *Grapes (That skin, dang it!!) *Poverty in America (Oh the selfless Angel) *Cherry/Olive pitters *Short skirts *Trespassers at his house (No Duh, you're trespassing!!!) *When fans get too close *When fans try to kiss him (He's not a kissy person) *Hearing about magicians doing dangerous magic *Zack & Cody *Real blood *The word "sex symbol" *Violence (Violence is not the answer! "Imagine", remember?) *Being locked out of the house for a 1/2 hour in the cold *Seeing pics of himself (especially his lips) *People taking pics of him while he's eating *Silly string *Crazy fan who kissed his neck! *His face being touched Fears *Needles *Disappointing people *Fireworks *A LOT of fans *The judges faces *Singing "We Can Work It Out" *Pink panties *Performing (every once in a while) *Crashing a motorcycle *Caption thread on IDF *Paula squeezing off his head and hanging it on her rear view mirror Archu-Vocab *"Gosh" *"Dang it" *"Trippy" *"Oh my heck" *"haha" *"Crazy" *"Cool" *"Aww" *"Aww, thanks" *"Awesome!" *"You know..." *"I'm doing pretty well" *"Hey guys, it's David" *"That's kinda weird" *"Oh" *"Uh" *"It's just like" *"Oh my gosh, Ashley!" Physical Aspects * Fine Archubooty *Says he's "flabby"-yeah right. the Archumuscle! *Archu-Glow (Who needs moon light? The Archu-glow is bright enough to light a small country!!!_ *He is made entirely of fluffy unicorns and rainbows. *He says he's not lengthy *He says he's not bendy *He can walk on his hands *He thinks his hips are big *He's got a chubby tummy! *One word "Archupants" (we all know the story down there) Future Aspirations Archudomination Notes *He flips when people poke him (poke wars!) *He doesn't have computer savvy-ness *He writes with the paper turned completely to the side *He was a bus rider *He always has the giggles *He once crawled under a table *He's cavity free! *He compares girls to ice cream *He sings to his dog *He likes spinny chairs *He slid down a fire pole *He laughs easily *He doesn't wanna choke his brother, unless his brother attacks him *Paula's bracelet gave him an irritation on his wrist it did have real diamonds (real diamonds, that's cool!), not cubic zirconia like his mom has...but not from his dad...nevermind *He has a "box" on people where he won't sign *He only buys food *Twisty roller coasters give him headaches *He wants to live in Canada *He probably still doesn't know what "dry wit" means *He likes go-karting *He hopped a fence *He tried skateboarding - But kinda fell *He rollerblades *He likes Twix *He's seen The Ring *He has adorable PJs *He's not a morning person *He doesn't drink coffee *He doesn't get in trouble *He likes animals and wants more pets